O dia que te usei
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: O dia que te usei, foi o mais triste e talvez o mais idiota. / Yaoi / Dark Lemon / Kaoru e Hikaru.


Ps: Inspiração para Dark Lemon é triste xD

**O dia que eu te usei**

O dia que eu te usei para esquecê-la, talvez tenha sido o pior dia e talvez a maior burrada que eu já tenha feito. Se isso é possível...

Tínhamos ido para a escola, normal, fomos para o clube, também é normal, voltamos para a casa, normal de novo, fomos tomar banhos juntos, normal, jantamos juntos, ta normal até então, deitamos na mesma cama, normal.

Só que eu estava triste e você me abraçava e me consolava. Até que do nada você falou.

- Por que não se declara logo a ela?! Ficar nessa indecisão não vai adiantar nada, só irá lhe trazer tristeza.

- Não quero! E se ela me rejeitar?!

- Só irá saber quando descobrir... Declara-se para ela...

- Não quero!

- Faça-o!

- NÃO VOU FAZER!

- DEIXA DE SER TEIMOSO E VÁ LOGO!

Eu estava com raiva, por todos pareciam que eu fizesse isso?! Sem nem pensar, amarrei as mãos dele com o lençol com tal nó que nem eu sabia como desfazer e prendi as mãos dele na cabeceira da cama. Ouvi-o dar um leve grito, pois eu amarrara os braços dele com força. Ele esperneava, assim peguei o outro lençol e rasguei-o no meio, com os dois panos amarra os pés dele a cama também separadas, eu estava com um olhar cruel e não só isso, meus olhos estavam de um jeito estranho, frio.

Vi que mesmo eu só tendo lhe amarrado, os seus pulsos e tornozelos começavam a ficar vermelhos. Sorrindo rasgara as roupas dele, deixando-o nu, arranhava o abdômen dele com as unhas, com tal violência e força que o abdômen dele ficara jeito de marcas vermelhas, continuara a arranhar até que a região sangrar, sorri, vi que ele mordia os lábios inferiores para não gritar. Lambi da onde saia o sangue, finalmente ouvi-o gritar de dor. Continuei a lamber a região que sangrava, minhas unhas estavam encravadas nas costas dele e sem ao menos avisá-lo, penetrei-o rápido, ouvi-o gritar, sim estava o machucando.

Não dei tempo para ele se acostumar, pois o estocava com rapidez e força, minhas unhas encravas em seu corpo e minha face lambendo o abdômen, você tentava inutilmente impedir os gritos mordendo o lábio inferior. Se bem que há essa hora você já deve ter aberto um ferimento neste de tanto morder.

Estocava-o, lambia os ferimentos causando uma ardência. E você parara de querer resistir e agora gritava livremente, falando para eu parar. Mas não iria parar, pois hoje você será o meu brinquedo.

Depois de tantas estocadas eu finalmente gozei porem, não parei por ai. Sai de dentro dele tão rápido entrei, me levantando e indo procurar a caixa de primeiros socorros. Achando abri e tirei uma linha cortando um pedaço voltava até ele, pegando o membro dele e começando a amarrar com a linha, impedindo que este gozasse. Vi-o gritando de dor, sim sabia que aquilo ia doer, terminando de amarrar a linha.

Voltava para os mamilos lambendo-os e depois mordendo-os. Penetrando-o com força novamente, só que dessa vez uma das mãos massageava o membro dele, fazendo-o ficar com mais dor, pois a linha era fina porem resistente, iria causar dor nele, para que este nunca mais teimasse comigo.

Estocava-o com força e velocidade, as mãos o massageava causando-lhe dor. Vi o chorar às lágrimas caiam, seu corpo estava chegando ao limite, sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, quando eu finalmente gozei pela segunda vez o olhei novamente, saindo de dentro dele me levantando.

- Não me diga o que devo fazer, se eu vou ou não me declara a ela o problema é meu. E você, vai ficar assim.

Tranquei a porta do quarto e fui tomar banho dentro da suíte. Ouvi-o gritar, provavelmente os ferimentos tinham começado a doer e provavelmente ele queria gozar, mas a linha impedia. Terminara de tomar banho, saindo vestido e mais calmo, já voltando a pensar com mais clareza. Olhando o estado do irmão, o irmão acabara por gozar mesmo com a linha, só que junto do liquido viscoso branco sai sangue junto. Por causa da força que acabara por fazer.

E o irmão acabara por desmaiar do jeito que estava de tanto cansaço e perda de sangue. Assim o que fizera as coisas, se sentindo culpado, soltara os braços e os tornozelos dele, também tirara a linha, pegando o corpo ferido do irmão e indo até aonde eles tomavam banho, colocara o corpo do irmão deitado na banheira, pegando uma esponja e passando água com sabão para limpar os ferimentos. Sabia que o irmão não iria acordar mesmo que estivesse doendo, afinal de contas a dor tinha anestesiado o corpo. Terminando de lavá-lo e limpar os ferimentos, secava o corpo do irmão, levando-o para o quarto.

Pegando a mesma caixa de primeiro socorros tirando dela uma pomada e várias faixas. Passando a pomada nos ferimentos e depois enfaixando, guardando a pomada tirara uma linha e uma agulha e assim abrindo a boca do irmão dando pontos no ferimento que o mesmo fizera a si.

Terminando de cuidar do irmão o vestira com um pijama dele. E assim arrumava o local, por fim, sentara-se na varanda encolhido, chorando.

Ele era assim, nunca pensava com a cabeça e sempre agia por impulso. E o irmão era o seu oposto, sempre pensava antes com a cabeça e depois por impulso. Ficara chorando, até que ouvira um barulho de algo caindo de dentro do quarto indo ver o que era, vendo que o irmão tinha tentando se levantar fora até ele o colocando na cama novamente.

Não encontrava palavras para se desculpar, por fim ia se retirar do quarto, mas o seu irmão o impedira segurando-lhe o braço.

- Hikaru... Daijobu...

- Mas, por um egoísmo meu... Olha o estado em que ficou!

- Já disse... Tudo bem, a culpa é minha por ter lhe forçado a fazer algo que não queria...

- Mas você tem razão eu deveria me declarar a ela...

- Então vá e faça-o...

- Mas não mais...

- Por quê?! Vai me dizer que se arrependeu?!

- Não... Eu percebi outra coisa...

- O que você percebeu?

- Que eu te amo... Não como amor fraternal ou coisa assim, mas sim como homem e mulher.

- Hikaru...

- Desculpe Kaoru... Eu lhe usei para esquecê-la e ainda por cima lhe machuquei por uma coisa que não tinha culpa... Para no final dizer-lhe que lhe amo... Desculpe... O maior culpado de tudo isso sou eu...

- Hikaru... Aishiteru yo.

Beije-o com delicadeza, deitando-me ao lado dele e assim dormindo. Kaoru, gomen, por tudo que eu fiz hoje... Mas... Por causa disso eu descobri, eu sempre fugi da realidade, a realidade que eu sempre te amei...

* * *

21:15

By: Kaoru

Fic dedicada ao Honey-Senpai . Que me animou hoje :P... E também a Hikaru que joga RPG Comigo por ontem ter jogado comigo o.o... Sem ele eu ainda estaria sem animo para escrever fic xD...

Escrevi a alguns dias atrás... Por isso as dedicatórias estão um pouco atrasadas, mas o que vale é a intenção xD.


End file.
